Vode An
by MrMeatbag
Summary: Most parents sing to their children. Though most don't sing chants belonging exclusively to a warrior culture. So to Sabine, hearing Ezra singing to himself such a chant was quite peculiar, if not downright shocking.
1. Vode An

The code of the Jedi was the code of conduct that all Jedi, past, present and (hopefully) future, were required to adhere to. A simple five line mantra, it effectively summarised all that a Jedi was required to understand. Comprehension of the code ultimately meant comprehension of the self and led to oneness with the Force. Or so Kanan said at least.

To Ezra Bridger, all the code was a series of contradictions which for some reason he was forced to memorise. May sound easy enough, but when you share living space with a former Jedi Padawan turned rebel, a Twi'lek pilot/nagging mother, a spitfire Mandalorian graffiti artist, an overly touchy Lasat muscleman, and the living (or not so living) proof that an astromech should never forgo a mindwipe, finding time to centre one's self is never easy.

Thankfully Ezra had finally found time for himself, away from Chopper's crazy antics and Zeb's stench, in the_ Ghost's _mess. Sitting at the table with his back against the wall, he wracked his brain trying to make sense of the seemingly small task Kanan had set him. It would be alright if he stopped confusing himself with all the mumbo jumbo the code seemed to be made of. He gave an exasperated sigh and rested his face in his hands, before looking back up on the datapad he had set on the table.

'_**Emotion, yet peace.'**_

That seemed straightforward at least. Keeping a cool head and the like, he could definitely understand that much at least.

'_**Ignorance, yet knowledge.'**_

'_Soooooo, it's time to just accept you're an idiot?'_

At this stage he'd be willing to concede that, though not in earshot of Zeb.

'_**Passion, yet serenity.'**_

'_Are you supposed to be passionate or serene? _ Aw _I can just hear Kanan now : "You must unlearn what you have learned." How is that helpful!?'_

'_**Chaos, yet harmony'**_

'_Makes. No. Sense.'_

'_**Death, yet the Force'**_

And the brain teaser of them all. Sure his understanding of the force and how it 'binds all things' is still rather limited but come on! What, did the ancient Jedi have nothing better to do than try to confuse their initiates?

"_Ezra?" _His comm signalled.

"What?!" He snapped without thinking, wanting nothing more than to take out his frustration on the closest unfortunate sucker he could.

"_Whoa, claws out today huh? Something the matter?" _

Immediately regretful, he dutifully made to apologise to his something of a surrogate mother.

"No, I'm sorry, just something Kanan's having me do, it's driving me crazy."

"_If you say so." _Chuckling to herself, she continued. _"Was just gonna ask you to check our supplies, we may need to make another run. Can you head to the cargo bay?"_ It may have sounded like a request but Ezra ultimately knew better than to argue with Hera.

He glanced scornfully at the datapad for one last time. "Sure thing, ain't getting anywhere with this anyway."

* * *

><p>Replacing one datapad for another, Ezra stood dutifully making a stock check of their provisions, ranging from food to power cells. He actually welcomed the menial task, less headaches he figured. Checking crates and counting things while not exciting was remarkably easy. Though he had to admit lengthy. Almost unconsciously he started tapping his foot to a silent rhythm, and began reminiscing to a happier time in his life, before his parents had left.<p>

"Hey kid."

He was shaken from his thoughts by the appearance of Sabine, painted armour and all, though without the helmet. Looking over his shoulder he gave a nod. "Hey." And briskly looked back.

"What no lame flirting this time? I'm_ shocked_."

"You're hilarious." He quipped almost absent minded eyes still glued to the datapad.

"Alright, alright, just grabbing some stuff, don't mind me." She made her way to the far wall, grabbing some personal items of hers or some such things he wasn't particularly interested. His mind went back to that pleasant memory, with his family. Once more becoming engrossed by it, a familiar tune once again echoing though his mind.

"Are you - humming?"

Once more shaken from his thoughts, he responded with an eloquent:

"Wha-, I was humming?" He queried, turning to face her.

Sabine scoffed. "Yeah didn't you realise?"

"No, sorry, is it bothering you?" He knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

Sabine chuckled again shaking her head. "No, no, hum away." Before returning to her own little chore.

Embarrassment overtook him as he once again focused on his job, he held the datapad closer to his eyes as though that would help him concentrate. Though once again the numbers and letters became blurry and somewhat less important as he let the familiar pleasant sensation fill him again. Sure enough the humming recommenced with renewed vigour.

Sabine herself almost hadn't noticed how she was swaying ever so slightly from side to side. When she did she stopped suddenly, before shaking her head of any worry, picking up what she had come for before making to leave.

"_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an"_

_That was… No she must've misheard it. _

"_Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an."_

Turning her body slowly, her mouth hung slightly open as she saw it really was Ezra singing quietly to himself, absentmindedly.

"_Bal kote, darasuum kote,"_

_Could he have heard it on the holonet?_

"_Jorso'ran kando a tome."_

Enough was enough, she wanted answers.

"_Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an."_

"Where did you hear that?"

"Hmm? Oh that's just something my Dad used to sing to me when I was little." He responded, not even looking up from the datapad. "Why?"

"That's a Mandalorian chant." She said matter-of-factly.

"Hm. Guess he must've heard it from a Mandalorian or something."

"Yeah, I guess so." She didn't sound convinced., though Ezra wasn't really in a state of mind to notice.

Sabine did a 180, making a beeline for the door, unsatisfied with his answer. Though it did beg the question: where the hell did Ezra's dad learn a Mandalorian chant? Almost ominously, Ezra's voice seemed to reach her in the hallway.

"_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an."_

* * *

><p>"Something wrong Sabine?" Kanan asked, upon noticing her furrowed brows and all in the mess.<p>

She glanced upwards in shock, not noticing Kanan's sudden appearance. She hesitated, unsure if she should really be bothering him with this. "Nothing really."

Kanan's face hardened somewhat, growing more serious. "Come on Sabine, you'll have to try harder than that to pull the wool over my eyes."

She sighed, looking down at her fidgeting hands over the table. "Caught Ezra in the cargo bay singing."

His face lit up at that and a huge grin overtook him. "Yeah I suppose that would terrify most." He chuckled.

In spite of herself, Sabine joined too in his mirth, throwing her head back against the wall behind her. "Normally yes. But… he was singing an old Mandalorian chant." She grew more serious again.

That took him aback slightly. "Ezra? Mandalorian? That doesn't sound right. Where would he have even heard it?"

"His Dad taught him, he said."

He mulled it over for a moment eyes cast to the ground and hands on hips."Hm. Well small galaxy I guess." In all truth, he didn't think much of it. He shrugged it off with a light hearted smile, an effort to lighten the mood,

Sabine scoffed to herself, shaking her head. "Yeah I guess so, just never expected Ezra to start singing '_Vode An.'"_

He practically froze"…Vode An?"

"Yeah, you know it?" She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised, taking notice of his sudden shift in demeanour.

"…no." He uttered after a long moment.

She thought for a moment before shaking her head clear of any worry and stood up from the table. "Well suit yourself, thanks Kanan." She left the room without a second thought.

"Anytime." He called out to her retreating form and he was left alone to his thoughts.

The mess was once again silent, save for the constant humming of the ship around him. He shifted on his spot, hands still resting on his hips as he furrowed his brow in thought. 'Vode An.' Now that was something he had not heard for a looooong time. A long time. Of course he was familiar with it, though he didn't wish to worry Sabine with his thoughts.

Whilst not widespread knowledge, patriotic chants such as these were but one of the ways Jango Fett had wished to impart his Mandalorian culture on the Grand Army of the Republic, an army comprised almost entirely of his clones. And Ezra's father used to sing to his son this? Curious…

* * *

><p><em><strong>So for a while when I first heard Ezra's dad, I thought it kinda sounded like Dee Bradley Baker. But with the last episode, perhaps that little idea was mistaken, but hell, I already had written most of this already by then so…<strong>_

**Also on a more inappropriate and immature note, it occurs to me that is the 69****th**** fic in this fandom. I'll just let you lot dwell on that. **


	2. AN

A couple folks have been asking for a follow up or more elaboration on the whole significance of 'Vode An.' I would actually prefer to keep this a oneshot (considering my creative spark is virtually non-existent and only pops up every so often XD), but if anyone else is really keen, feel free to write your own follow up to this, message me and I'll gladly give you the details of the significance of 'Vode An.' Happy reading/writing and thank you all for the positive feedback!

(Also if you're just really keen for the details with actually writing anything (like I am), pm me anyway and I'll fill you in )

In any case, here's a link to the actual song as well as the lyrics.

Enjoy!

_ watch?v=iiNyQD5Yq3E _

**Mando'a**

_Kote!_

_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an._

_Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an._

_Bal kote, darasuum kote,_

_Jorso'ran kando a tome._

_Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an._

_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an._

_Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an._

_Bal..._

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya._

_Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a._

_Aruetyc talyc runi'la solus cet o'r._

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya._

_Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a._

_Aruetyc talyc runi'la trattok'o._

_Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!_

**English **

_Glory!_

_One indomitable heart, Brothers all._

_We, the wrath of Coruscant, Brothers all._

_And glory, eternal glory,_

_We shall bear its weight together._

_Forged like the saber in the fires of death, Brothers all._

_One indomitable heart, Brothers all._

_We, the wrath of Coruscant, Brothers all._

_And..._

_Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame._

_Our vengeance burns brighter still._

_Every last traitorous soul shall kneel._

_Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame._

_Our vengeance burns brighter still._

_Every last traitorous soul shall fall._

_Forged like the saber in the fires of death, Brothers all!_


End file.
